<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could've Been Worse(Jason) by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248112">Could've Been Worse(Jason)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Batsiblings love Reader, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, But he's try just not in the right way, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Humor, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd Tries, Jason Todd cares more about his son and Reader than his pride, Jason and Reader fight like a married couple, Jason loves his son, Jason loves reader, Leaving Home, Mother-Son Relationship, Nursing, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Jason leave Gotham together when she becomes pregnant and go's into labor things get complicated afterwards</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could've Been Worse(Jason)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stormed in livid seeing half the League and team along with my family. I walked with a heavy pace to, Bruce. I feel my siblings and the team's eye's on me </p><p>"Tell me it's not true! Tell me Jason has not been alive all this time!! For 2 fucking year's you've kept this from me! How could you keep something like this from me?!" </p><p>"Y/N, we we're--" I cut my brother off </p><p>"Don't start with me! I'm just has infuriated with you guy's! You've all had every moment to tell me! Do you have any idea how much he means to me?! How long I've had to.. Grieve" my voice and my heart breaking. Bruce just stood there the same look as always now I'm really mad. I feel my eye's swell. I spoke infuriated "No you don't all you care about is Gotham! You never cared about us!" </p><p>"careful what you say" he said sternly </p><p>I threw my arms up mad "careful! You are constantly making sacrifices, risking our lives! I'm sick of it! All the lies and secrets! I'm so sick done! " I lowered my arm's pointing at Bruce "I'm done with you! I don't want any part of this, or.. You!" </p><p>I took all my gear and anything he could use to track me off. His expression the same.</p><p>"Y/N, you can't leave" Barbara said </p><p>I dropped my gear in front of Bruce glaring at him </p><p>"I hope you're happy" </p><p>"Father, stop her!" Damian demanded </p><p>I turned walking away my heart breaking </p><p>"Y/N, don't do this you can't leave like this" Dick says disappointing </p><p>"Y/N, please" Cassandra says calm and worrisome </p><p>"Y/N, please don't" Stephanie begged </p><p>"you can't do this" Tim said </p><p>I stormed out leaving not ever planning on coming back. I walked to Jason's hideout. I went inside seeing him with his bags and uniform on. </p><p>"Jason" </p><p>"Y/N?" he dropped his bag's shocked </p><p>He took his helmet off I halfway smiled he smiled, with his eye's swelling. I started crying. I ran wrapping my legs around his hip and cupped his cheeks kissing him. He deepen the kiss I stood on the ground shaking. He's alive </p><p>"I q-quit the team" </p><p>"w-what? W-why?" </p><p>"because I don't care anymore I only care about you and I love you Jason. They wouldn't have let us stay together so I quit to be with you" </p><p>"Y/N...I'm not"</p><p>"shhh let's run Jason, just run away from here all we got is each other. I love you and you're not leaving me again"</p><p>Three year's later Jason's hands holding my hands. He helped me into the impala. 38 week's pregnant with our son. As my contractions worsened time to bring our son into the world. Jason, would have carried me but my pain was too much. Walking seemed to help me with the pain. As I sat down Jason touched my bump and kissed my cheek. He shut the door and rushed to the driver's seat. He rushed to the hospital. As we made it Jason and I in the hospital room as I laid on the bed. I wore a hospital gown waiting to be told to push. Sweat dripping down my face, Jason holding my hand with a firm grip. I feel the urge to push, and feel a contraction. I scream and hold my breath </p><p>"breath, Y/N don't fight it" </p><p>I breath through the contraction "f-fuck" I say in pain as I feel as if my body is being ripped apart "J-Jason" I say softly </p><p>"I'm here, Babe it's almost over I promise" he says softly though I can hear his fear </p><p>I tightly squeeze Jason's hand. As it finally stopped Jason gently rubbed my abdomen. I took a deep breath. Finally after 3 hour's. Our little boy was born. I held him in my arm's crying. He was beautiful I instantly knew I'd love him for the rest of my life. As S/N was, cleaned and I was in a different room with my clothes on. Jason, held him I smiled crying. I've never felt more overjoyed, all the pain of childbirth worth it. </p><p>"hey, Champ you are going to have so much fun. Well go on adventures, play in the yard. I'll teach you how to do everything you want to do"</p><p>Jason, kissed his head he let S/N hold his pinky finger. Jason, looks at me I've never seen him so happy. S/N had my eye's and Jason's hair. That morning Jason, S/N and I went home. I sat in the back with S/N as he slept in his car seat. We pulled into the hideout as, it was, up in flames </p><p>"Dammit Jason I told you to turn the damn oven off!!" I say harshly </p><p>"you're the one who was screaming at me to get the bags!" </p><p>I groaned "arghhhh! So it's my damn fault for screaming at you to do what you should be then just standing there doing nothing!" Jason yelled with anger and hit his head on the steering wheel "what the, hell are we going to do" </p><p>"this is going to kill me but we're 30 minutes away from Barbie and Dick-heads house"</p><p>I sigh deeply remembering my fight with them "I guess we don't have a choice. Plus I don't feel comfortable taking S/N to a hotel too many germs" </p><p>S/N, started crying I sigh deeply again. Jason moved his hand down his face groaning in frustration. </p><p>"time for dinner for S/N and then we can go to Bludhaven" I say bitter this entire situation is making us ill</p><p>I unbuckle my son's care seat. I held him and moved my shirt to nurse him. Jason looks at the rear view mirror at me. His eye's narrow face dropped. I see remorse, I feel my heart drop </p><p>"it could have been worse" I say softly </p><p>Jason, started laughing as did I "yeah, you're absolutely right Babe totally could've been worse" </p><p>He moves his body to the side and reaches his hand behind his seat, I held it</p><p>"I am sorry, Babe" he says softly</p><p>"hey it's OK, I love you"</p><p>"yeah, I love you too"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>